L'union des coeurs
by cleoxa
Summary: Il y a des fois où il vaut mieux éviter d'être maladroit. Drago et Hermione vont l'apprendre à leurs dépends. Seule solution : s'entraider, même si les deux partis ne sont pas d'accord. Romance Hermione Drago, venez lire ! [COMPLETE]
1. CHAPITRE 1 : Une bête punition

Voici l'histoire de deux jeunes sorciers étudiants à Poudlard et qui, au cours d'une punition de potions, se retrouvent par accident réduits à la taille de environ 10 petits cm...

Romance Hermione Granger / Drago Malefoy, tout public. Humour garanti, amusez-vous bien et bonne lecture !!

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages que j'utilise ne sont pas à moi mais sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Je n'écris pas cette histoire pour gagner de l'argent sur son dos.

**Détail important pour les lecteurs** : ce qui apparait en italique sont les pensées, en général de Drago, si ce sont celles d'Hermione, vous le comprendrez mais dans le cas général, comprenez les comme celles de Drago. Au début, elles étaient entre étoiles mais je n'ai pas réussi à les remettre quand j'ai posté mes fichiers sur internet donc je m'excuse si c'est parfois peu compréhensible bien qu'en général ça ne pose pasde problème majeur.

**CHAPITRE 1 : Une bête punition**

« Psssst !!! » fit un Neville désespéré vers Hermione. « Pssssst Hermione ! »

Après avoir prêté attention à ce que le professeur Rogue ne soit ni en mesure de la voir ni de l'entendre, la jeune fille se tourna vers son camarade en détresse.

« D'accord Neville », chuchota-t-elle en jetant rapidement des coups d'oeil vers le professeur au cas où il reviendrait. « Ajoute 10 grammes de poudre de mandragore, tourne 3 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, ajoute le sang de licorne, et tourne encore 3 fois dans l'autre sens cette fois. »

Hermione retourna à son chaudron. Si elle aidait volontiers le pauvre Neville, et ce contre l'avis du professeur, ça n'était pas une raison pour louper sa propre préparation. D'autant plus que, toujours d'après le professeur Rogue, cette potion avait de fortes chances de tomber au prochain devoir en classe. Elle surveillait attentivement le feu qui crépitait sous son chaudron quand un autre « Pssssst » bruyant l'interrompit. Malefoy tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction et un sourire malsain apparut sur ses lèvres, mais la jeune fille n'en tint pas compte.

« Ecoute Neville, essaie de faire un effort s'il te plait, ça ne fait même pas une minute que je t'ai donné les instructions », expliqua patiemment Hermione.

« Je sais, je suis désolé Hermione », cafouilla le garçon, « mais ma potion devrait être orange et elle est grise mauve !! »

« Tu es sûr d'avoir tourné trois fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles, après avoir ajouté le sang de licorne ? »

« Merlin !! J'ai mis de la bave de licorne, pas du sang !! »

« De la...Oh mais enfin Neville où as-tu la... »

« Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ! » déclara une voix derrière les deux étudiants.

« Oh euh professeur je... », commença Hermione.

« Il n'y a pas de « mais » Miss Granger, je vous avais interdit d'aider Mr Londubat !! » s'écria Rogue. Il continua sur un ton étrangement calme. « Avec le cerveau dont vous êtes pourvue, vous devriez comprendre que ce pauvre garçon, si démuni en matière de connaissance sur les potions, a besoin de réfléchir par lui-même s'il veut un jour s'améliorer, ce dont je doute fort. »

Derrière le professeur Rogue, qui était en train d'humilier Neville devant toute la classe, Drago Malefoy affichait un sourire de vainqueur. Neville quand à lui était rouge comme une tomate, trouvait le bout de ses chaussures passionnant et essayait de ne pas fondre en larmes.

« En conséquence de votre insolence Miss Granger, vous resterez après le cours afin de nettoyer tout le cachot. »

« Monsieur », intervint Drago, « Peut-être que quelqu'un devrait la surveiller, au cas où les vapeurs des potions lui feraient perdre connaissance. »

« Espèce de sale petite fouine !! », murmura Ron à l'oreille d'Harry. Tous les deux suivaient attentivement la scène. « Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui a prévenu Rogue qu'Hermione aidait Neville!! »

« Vous avez raison Drago, heureusement que tout le monde n'est pas arriéré mentalement dans cette classe, comme je commençais à le penser. Il me semblait être le seul à avoir un minimum de capacités mentales. Vous surveillerez donc attentivement Miss Granger pendant que celle-ci nettoiera, et je tiens à ce que tout se déroule sans magie. Vous m'avez bien compris Drago ? »

« Oui Monsieur », répondit-il d'un ton qu'Hermione trouva beaucoup trop lèche-bottes à son goût.

« Et j'enlève également 20 points à Gryffondor... »

Un murmure de désaccord s'éleva dans la salle du côté des concernés.

« ...pour cause de bavardages incessants entre Messieurs Potter et Weasley. »

Le cours était maintenant fini. Alors que tous les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires afin de quitter l'horrible cachot et son professeur au plus vite, Harry et Ron prirent au contraire tout leur temps (pour une fois!!) pour pouvoir parler un peu avec Hermione.

« Ce type est vraiment affreux ! », ronchonna Ron en fourrant violemment son manuel de potions dans son sac.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire », approuva Harry. « Ce n'était pas juste qu'il nous enlève des points, on n'a quasiment pas parlé du cours ! »

« Ouais... »

« De toute façon, il adore nous punir, il n'a pas besoin d'un vrai prétexte il le fait tout le temps. »

Hermione intervient alors :

« Oui mais quand même, me coller avec Malefoy ! Je ne supporte pas sa petite tête blonde arrogante !! »

« Crois-moi Hermione on compatit et on est désolés pour toi », affirma Ron en lui posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

« Merci Ron.»

Harry consulta leur emploi du temps.

« Ouf, potion était le dernier cours de la matinée et...Oh et de la journée aussi ! Mc Gonnagal annule son cours à cause d'une réunion avec Dumbledore et le premier ministre », expliqua-t-il pour répondre au regard interrogateur de ses deux camarades. « Il y a un mot dans la salle commune. »

Il se tourna vers Hermione.

« On se rejoint dans la grande salle pour déjeuner ? »

« Oh je ne sais pas Harry, avec Malefoy dans les pattes, je suppose que je vais devoir me passer de repas et que je serais obligée d'avaler un de mes sandwichs magiques. Heureusement que j'ai appris ce sort pendant les vacance, il m'a été très utile. »

« Mais tu nous rejoins après dans la salle commune ? » demanda Ron.

« Non je ne pense pas », répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire désolé, « j'ai des recherches à faire à la bibliothèque pour le cours d'arithmancie, mais ça ne me prendra sûrement pas toute l'après-midi. »

« N'oublies pas que ce soir nous avons entraînement de mauve Ron ».

« Ah oui c'est vrai !! »

« Dans ce cas, je pense que je vous rejoindrais sur le terrain » dit Hermione.

« POTTER ET WEASLEY, SI VOUS NE QUITTEZ PAS CETTE PIECE IMMEDIATEMENT, JE VOUS JURE QUE JE VOUS LE FERAI REGRETTER !!!! » s'écria un Rogue particulièrement en colère.

Harry et Ron déguerpirent sans demander leur reste mais non sans ronchonner une fois éloignés dans le couloir.

« Quand à vous Miss Granger, je fais confiance à Drago pour que le travail soit impeccable. Ne partez pas avant d'avoir fini. Je me vois convoqué à une réunion importante et ne pourrai donc pas revenir ici cet après-midi, mais lorsque demain j'ouvrirai cette porte, je tiens à ce que tout brille ! »

Et sur ces derniers mots il claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant seuls une Hermione Granger à la mine déconfite et un Drago Malefoy au sourire sadique.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laissez moi des rewiew s'il vous plait et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !!


	2. CHAPITRE 2 :Grand nettoyage de printemps

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages que j'utilise ne sont pas à moi mais sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Je n'écris pas cette histoire pour gagner de l'argent sur son dos.

**Détail important pour les lecteurs** : ce qui apparait en italique sont les pensées, en général de Drago, si ce sont celles d'Hermione, vous le comprendrez mais dans le cas général, comprenez les comme celles de Drago. Au début, elles étaient entre étoiles mais je n'ai pas réussi à les remettre quand j'ai posté mes fichiers sur internet donc je m'excuse si c'est parfois peu compréhensible bien qu'en général ça ne pose pasde problème majeur.

**CHAPITRE 2 : Le grand nettoyage de printemps**

« Alors Granger, prête à faire l'elfe de maison ? » lança un Drago plus souriant que jamais.

« Oh la ferme Malefoy ! » répondit Hermione sans aucune sympathie dans la voix, en pensant fortement à la S.A.L.E.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Granger, c'est le fait d'avoir été punie pour la première fois de ta vie qui te chagrine autant ? »

Même si elle le pensait un peu, elle ne le montra pas.

« Non, je dirai plutôt que c'est le fait d'être enfermée avec quelqu'un d'aussi malsain que toi ! »

Le sourire de Drago s'effaça aussitôt. Même si son air « malsain », comme le disait Granger, était ce qui faisait sa personnalité et sa qualité de Malefoy et de Serpentard, il n'aimait pas que ce soit une sang de bourbe qui le lui fasse remarquer.

« Ca suffit Mlle-je-ne-peux-pas-m'empêcher-d'aider-les-autres-parce-que-je-fais-du-bien-meilleur-travail-qu'eux, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, au travail ! » lança froidement Drago.

Hermione fulminait mais elle retint dans sa tête tout ce qu'elle mourrait d'envie de balancer à la tête de Malefoy en serrant rageusement les dents. Il ne servait à rien de continuer à s'insulter. Elle le savait, et même si elle détestait l'idée d'avoir à obéir à Malefoy, autant se débarrasser de cette corvée le plus vite possible, d'autant plus que le Serpentard serait ravi de donner à Rogue une raison supplémentaire pour enlever des points à Gryffondor. Elle commença donc son travail sous l'œil attentif de Malefoy qui ne se privait pas de faire sans arrêt des commentaires exaspérants du genre « Hé Granger il en reste ici ! », ou bien « Ho Granger ! Cette table ne brille pas ! ».

Les élèves de Gryffondor étant désolés pour Hermione, ils avaient fait de leur mieux pour l'aider, nettoyant leurs tables, rangeant correctement leurs ingrédients. A l'inverse, le coin des Serpentards n'était en rien une partie de plaisir. Hermione ayant des parents moldus, elle n'ignorait rien des taches ménagères à faire sans la magie, mais tout de même ! Le sol jonchait de bouts de racines males coupées et pleines de terre, des yeux de scarabées traînaient de-ci de-là, les ingrédients avaient été mélangés et remis pour la plupart dans les mauvaises boites, quand à l'évier, il s'était transformé en une montagne d'ustensiles dégoûtants. En plus, Hermione soupsonnait fortement Malefoy de jeter des sorts derrière son dos pour certaines choses qu'elle avait déjà lavé se salissent d'elle-même à nouveau.

Drago prenait un plaisir fou et pervers à observer Hermione, qui s'efforçait tant bien que mal à ranger et nettoyer le cachot. Le moment qu'il préféra malgré lui arriva bientôt. Hermione était en train de ranger en haut d'une étagère un rouleau d'asticots. Drago murmura « tortillas » et le rouleau d'asticots se mit à se tordre frénétiquement dans tous les sens pour finalement lui échapper des mains et finir sur le sol. Elle se retourna vivement vers Drago, apparemment furieuse, mais n'ajouta pas un mot et se contenta de le fusiller du regard. Elle pivota de nouveau et se baissa pour ramasser les asticots éparpillés sur le sol, offrant un beau spectacle à Drago qui ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, pour la première fois d'ailleurs, que la jeune fille était plutôt bien roulée (selon ses goûts personnels). Ce dernier fut un instant déstabilisé par ce qu'il venait de voir, mais se reprit immédiatement lorsqu'Hermione se retourna pour lui dire :

« Ca y est, tout est propre ! », et sur ce, elle commença à partir.

« Une minute Granger, pas si vite, tu dois encore remettre les potions qui sont sur le bureau du professeur Rogue dans sa réserve personnelle » dit-il tout en sachant ce que la jeune fille allait répondre.

« La réserve de Rogue ?! Mais enfin Malefoy tu sais tout aussi bien que moi qu'il ne tolère pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui y entre ! » s'écria Hermione.

« Tu préfère qu'on passe toute la journée ici ? » répliqua Drago.

« Je sais ce que tu cherche à faire, mais le professeur Rogue ne me punira pas si je lui explique que c'est son _chouchou_ qui m'a obligé à entrer dans sa réserve ! »

« Hé oui Granger, que veux-tu ! Tu dois être jalouse de ne pas être l'élève préférée d'un professeur.

Hermione s'enfonça les ongles dans la paume de la main. Elle, jalouse d'un être tel que Malefoy, ha !! Ca la faisait bien rire tiens ! Elle se rendit d'un pas rapide au bureau de Rogue, empoigna les deux fioles qui s'y trouvaient, puis se dirigea résolument vers cette porte sombre à la poignée en forme de serpent argenté, sur laquelle donnait la fameuse réserve du professeur Rogue.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? rewiew pliiiize


	3. CHAPITRE 3 : L'accident

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages que j'utilise ne sont pas à moi mais sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Je n'écris pas cette histoire pour gagner de l'argent sur son dos.

**Détail important pour les lecteurs** : ce qui apparait en italique sont les pensées, en général de Drago, si ce sont celles d'Hermione, vous le comprendrez mais dans le cas général, comprenez les comme celles de Drago. Au début, elles étaient entre étoiles mais je n'ai pas réussi à les remettre quand j'ai posté mes fichiers sur internet donc je m'excuse si c'est parfois peu compréhensible bien qu'en général ça ne pose pasde problème majeur.

**CHAPITRE 3 : L'accident**

La lourde porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, révélant une petite pièce sombre. Il régnait une désagréable odeur de renfermé et le sol était recouvert de-ci de-là de moutons de poussière. Hermione s'engouffra lentement dans la pièce et ouvrit un peu plus la porte pour faire entrer un rayon de lumière dans la fameuse réserve dont l'accès était interdit aux élèves.

C'est à ce moment que commence véritablement cette histoire. Alors qu'Hermione cherchait une place où mettre les deux fioles sur les étagères déjà chargées, Drago, qui était derrière elle et qui ne voyait pas bien que la pièce était petite, cru amusant de faire un croche-patte à la jeune fille. Tout se passa alors en un instant. Hermione commença à trébucher, voulut se rattraper et s'accrocha à Drago, ce qui eut pour seul effet de l'entraîner avec elle dans sa chute, percutant au passage les pieds des étagères branlantes. Toutes les fioles bougèrent sur place et l'une d'elles finit pas se renverser et vida son contenu sur Hermione et Drago, toujours enchevêtrés au sol, les mains au dessus de la tête pour se protéger des éventuels dégâts. Le calme revint enfin, mais pas pour longtemps.

« Bordel !!! »

« Malefoy pousse toi de là tu m'écrase !! »

Les deux jeunes gens se relevèrent doucement pour ne pas provoquer d'autres catastrophes. Drago était en train de remettre ses cheveux en place quand soudain…

« Oh par Merlin !!! » s'écria Hermione. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !!! »

« Ben quoi, t'as trébuché toute seule et tu m'a fait tomber par terre Granger ! Voila ce qui s'est passé ! »

« Quoi ?!? Attends déjà premièrement, je te signale que je ne suis pas tombée toute seule, tu m'as fait un croche-patte, et deuxièmement, je ne parlais pas de ça quand je demandais ce qui s'était passé !! »

« Alors de quoi tu parles ? »

« Regarde autour de nous !! » répondit Hermione paniquée.

« Oh, je vois, tu viens de te rendre compte que nous sommes dans la réserve de Rogue et que… »

Drago s'interrompit brusquement et écarquilla les yeux en regardant autour de lui. Quand il était entré dans la petite pièce, l'étagère la plus grande ne faisait que deux têtes de plus que lui. Maintenant, la pièce était gigantesque, sans parler des étagères dont Drago ne voyait pas le dessus de la deuxième planche. Hermione et lui devaient mesurer pas plus d'environ 10 cm.

« Granger !!! » commença à s'énerver Drago, « TU M'A JETTE UN SORT !!! »

« Quoi ?!!! »

« Tu vas goûter à la vengeance d'un Malefoy, prépare toi à souffrir !!! » dit-il en sortant vivement sa baguette magique.

« Expelliarmus !!! »

Aussitôt, la baguette du Serpentard lui échappa des mains pour aller atterrir bien sagement dans celles d'Hermione.

« Bon alors écoute moi Malefoy, écoute moi bien très attentivement parce que je ne le redirais pas !! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Je n'ai jeté aucun sort ! En tombant, nous avons percuté cette étagère, et une potion nous est tombée dessus, je l'ai senti tout à l'heure. »

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi, il n'y a pas la moindre trace de potion sur nous ! »

« Elle s'est évaporée, le professeur Rogue a du ensorceler la pièce au cas où un incident dans ce genre se produirait. Au cas où il aurait fait tomber accidentellement une de ses fioles, son contenu s'évaporerait pour retourner dans le récipient. Rogue nous a dit un jour en cours qu'il gardait ici des potions à effets multiples, et que certaines étaient d'une extrême rareté. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas forcément envie de les préparer tous les 3-4 matins. »

« Attends attends…minute Granger, tu es en train de me dire qu'une potion qui s'évapore en une seconde nous a transformé en pire que des nains de jardins ?! »

« C'est exactement ce que je viens de te dire, et je ne vois pas d'autre explication plausible à ce qui arrive et… »

« Bon ça suffit, j'en ai marre, moi je me barre !! »

Mais à peine eut-il fait cinq pas qu'il s'écroula à terre.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!!! »

Hermione se précipita.

« Drago ça va ?? Qu'est-ce que tu as ??

Mais dès le moment où Hermione s'était rapprochée de lui, la douleur avait subitement disparue.

« Non rien, c'est passé » dit-il déconcerté. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la jeune fille s'était précipitée pour voir ce qu'il avait, et qu'elle l'avait pour la première fois appelé par son prénom. _Euh mais pourquoi je pense à ça moi !!_

« Je crois savoir ce qui c'est passé. Ne bouge pas » dit Hermione.

Elle se leva, et s'éloigna d'un pas du garçon. Elle fit un autre pas en arrière, puis un troisième, puis et quatrième. Au cinquième pas qu'elle fit en s'éloignant du jeune homme, elle ressentit une forte douleur dans tout le corps, apparemment ressentie aussi par le garçon.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaah !!! » s'écria-t-elle en tombant à genoux.

« Aaaaaah reviens !! »

Hermione fit tant bien que mal un pas à quatre pattes, puis un deuxième et revient finalement auprès de Drago. Ils reprirent leur souffle quelques instants.

« Granger que se passe-t-il ?? pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peux pas s'éloigner de plus de cinq pas l'un de l'autre sans souffrir horriblement ?! »

Aucune réponse. Il regarda Hermione dans les yeux, mais celle-ci ne le voyait pas. Son regard était perdu dans le vide et elle semblait en pleine réflexion.

« Le lien du cœur… » Murmura-t-elle soudain.

« Je te demande pardon ?? Si tu marmonnes dans ta barbe, je ne risque pas de comprendre grand-chose Granger ! »

« Il s'agit du lien du cœur » répéta Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette invention ?! » fit Drago en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Hermione soupira exagérément et regarda à nouveau Drago :

« Est-ce que je suis vraiment la seule à avoir des connaissances générales en matière de magie ? »

« Non, mais je crois que tu es la seule à avoir lu pratiquement tous les livres de la bibliothèque. »

« Bref…revenons à ce qui nous concerne en ce moment. Le lien du cœur est une antique magie qui, comme son nom l'indique, lie deux sorciers par le cœur… _Non, sans déconner_…Une fois le sort lancé, les deux sorciers auquel il s'applique ne peuvent s'éloigner de plus de cinq pas, comme tu as pu le constater par toi-même. S'ils le font, leurs cœurs cherchent à préserver le lien. C'est pour ça que ça fait si mal. »

« Attends attends…ne me dis pas qu'on va devoir rester collés l'un à l'autre !! »

« Ecoute, ça n'est pas ma faute si cette potion nous est tombé dessus ! »

« Non mais je rêve, tu m'accuse d'avoir fait exprès qu'on se reçoivent cette saleté de potion ?!! Non mais comme si j'avais envie de rester collé à toi pendant…au fait pendant combien de temps agit ce satané sort ?! »

« Bon ça va, arrête de t'énerver, je n'y suis pour rien si on est dans cette situation, je te le répète et ça n'est pas une raison pour passer tes nerfs sur moi. Cette situation ne me réjouis pas plus que toi, tu peux me croire. Non mais sans blague, tu crois que j'ai envie d'être obligée de m'accrocher à toi toute ma vie pour survivre ?!? Tu es si arrogant et si… »

« Comment ça toute ta vie ?? Combien de temps dure ce sort Granger, réponds-moi ! »

« Eh bien…personne ne le sais exactement. Les rares sorciers qui ont été ensorcelés le sont restés toute leur vie sans chercher de solution, car ils étaient heureux ainsi. Quand à ceux qui se détestaient, comme ça à l'air d'être notre cas_…Bien, au moins elle est réaliste…_ils n'ont pas supporté ça et ont décidé de se forcer à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. »

« Hé une minute, je ne vais pas non plus me suicider pour toi ! »

« Oui, surtout que maintenant que nous sommes liés par le cœur, si l'un de nous meurt, l'autre connaîtra le même sort… »

Un silence s'imposa, durant lequel les deux jeunes gens se désolaient chacun de leur côté. Soudain, un puissant gargouillis se fit entendre. Hermione rougit de la tête aux pieds.

« Oh euh…désolée, je n'ai rien avalé depuis ce matin et je commence à avoir sérieusement faim. »

« Bon, ça suffit, on ne va pas moisir ici ! » déclara Drago.

« Oui, pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi, fermons cette porte et partons d'ici. »

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surprise ?! Alors, vos impressions ?


	4. CHAPITRE 4 : Petite leçon de cuisine

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages que j'utilise ne sont pas à moi mais sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Je n'écris pas cette histoire pour gagner de l'argent sur son dos.

**Détail important pour les lecteurs** : ce qui apparait en italique sont les pensées, en général de Drago, si ce sont celles d'Hermione, vous le comprendrez mais dans le cas général, comprenez les comme celles de Drago. Au début, elles étaient entre étoiles mais je n'ai pas réussi à les remettre quand j'ai posté mes fichiers sur internet donc je m'excuse si c'est parfois peu compréhensible bien qu'en général ça ne pose pasde problème majeur.

**CHAPITRE 4 : Petite leçon de cuisine**

Après avoir fermé la porte de la réserve (en poussant avec leurs minuscules bras et leur ridicule force de mouche) pendant au moins 20 minutes, ils purent enfin sortir du cachot. Ils marchaient dans un gigantesque couloir depuis cinq minutes quand un horrible bruit retentit à leurs oreilles, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire tomber à terre, se protégeant les tympans avec les mains. Ils étaient au milieu du couloir, immobiles et toujours à genoux, quand une vague de géants s'abattit sur eux. Drago fut le premier à se ressaisir. Alors qu'une énorme chaussure grise allait littéralement écrabouiller Hermione, le jeune homme se jeta sur elle et ils firent un roulé-boulé pour atterrir au pied du mur, échappant de justesse à la chaussure géante.

_Moment de gène_

« Hum…merci Drago… » marmonna Hermione sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

« Euh je…je…je l'ai fait pour euh…_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris à moi, Drago Malefoy, de sauver une sang-de-bourbe_…parce que je n'avais pas envie de finir en bouillie de Malefoy. La chaussure allait t'écraser et comme nous sommes liés, j'ai pensé que ton…disons état de santé était lié au mien. »

« Tu…tu m'a sauvé la vie …» dit Hermione, n'en revenant toujours pas.

« Oui bon…ça va, on ne va pas en faire un clafouti de citrouille ! Il faut qu'on prévienne quelqu'un de notre état, il doit sûrement exister un contre sort. »

« Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Attend, avant d'aller voir quelqu'un, j'aimerai bien manger un peu. (Elle regarda sa montre). Il est 15 heures et je n'ai rien avalé depuis ce matin. »

« Moi non plus » fit Drago.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle et s'exclama :

« Oh mais attend je sais où on est !! On est juste à côté des cuisines ! »

Et sur ces mots elle commença à partir en courant, aussitôt suivie par Drago qui lui emboîta le pas. _Faudrait pas voir à oublier qu'on est obligés de rester collés à moins de cinq pas, j'ai pas envie de souffrir les enfers moi !_

Hermione et Drago arrivèrent donc face un tableau représentant une coupe de fruits.

« Bon, maintenant que tu nous as bien perdu deux fois dans le château, tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi tu nous a traîné jusqu'ici » dit Drago.

« Oh ça va, ce n'est pas de ma faute si on s'est perdu _attend moi je me serais pas perdu si c'était moi qui nous guidais_. Le château a l'air tellement différent quand on est plus petit. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis un peu de temps à retrouver l'endroit. »

« Quoi, tu veux dire que c'est ça l'entrée des cuisines ? » demanda-t-il en regardant la jeune fille, perplexe. _Je pensais vraiment que l'entrée serait plus spectaculaire que ça_

« Fais moi la courte échelle. »

« Tu rigoles là j'espère ?! »

« S'il te plait Drago, pour une fois, fais moi confiance. »

_Nianianianiania_

« Bon ok. »

Hermione monta donc sur les mains du jeune homme et de justesse à la bonne hauteur pour chatouiller le bas d'une grosse poire jaune. Celle-ci se mit à glousser bêtement puis le tableau s'ouvrit, permettant ainsi l'accès aux cuisines. La jeune fille se faufila donc par le trou, suivie de près par Drago qui regardait curieusement autour de lui. Voir les tables se garnir magiquement de plats était impressionnant, mais en voir la préparation en coulisses était une toute autre chose. Des centaines d'horribles bestioles courraient dans tous les sens, portant des plats, de la nourriture, ou bien des ustensiles de cuisine.

_Mais comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu engager de telles choses ?_

Hermione se tourna vers lui, le fixa quelques secondes puis dit :

« Ce sont des elfes de maison. »

« Comme si j'étais aveugle ! »

_Bordel mais elle lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ?!!_

« Viens, il faut trouver Dobby. »

« Dobby ? »

« Eh bien oui, Dobby, tu sais ton ancien elfe de maison !! Quand Harry a réussi à le faire renvoyer, il est venu demander du travail à Dumbledore. »

« Génial… »

Hermione laissait glisser son regard dans l'immense salle quand elle trouve enfin ce qu'elle cherchait : une chaussette rouge à rayures dorées et une chaussette verte à poids argentés.

« Viens, il est là-bas » dit-elle en entraînant Drago par le bras et qui, étrangement ne protesta pas.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive je me sens tout chose_

Slalomant entre les elfes de maison occupés à leurs diverses tâches, d'ailleurs personne ne fit attention à eux, elle arriva enfin à celui qu'elle cherchait. Dobby paraissait énorme vu de la hauteur à laquelle se trouvait Hermione mais vêtu comme il l'était (ses chaussettes non unies, des chapeaux de différentes couleurs sur la tête, un sac en patchwork en guise de vêtement), il faisait surtout penser à un animateur de foire.

La jeune fille mit ses mains près de sa bouche de manière à sa faire une porte-parole vu qu'elle lui arrivait à peine au genou.

« BONJOUR DOBBY !!! » cria-t-elle. « COMMENT VAS-TU ?? »

Mais Dobby ne répondit pas. Il ne regarda même pas dans sa direction.

« Super ton…ami elfe de maison » _de mes fesses_

« Il ne m'a sûrement pas entendue, nous devons être trop petits » se lamenta Hermione.

« Hum… »

« Il faudrait être à la hauteur de son visage, là il nous reconnaîtrait, à défaut de nous entendre. »

« Là ! » désigna-t-il d'un doigt.

« Génial ! Merci Drago, je ne les avais pas vus ! Allons-y. »

Ils contournèrent Dobby et arrivèrent à un tas de grandes casseroles et de grands plats empilés les uns dans les autres, formant pour nous deux sorciers miniatures un escalier en colimaçon parfait. Ils se dépêchèrent de l'escalader et se retrouvèrent face…à l'énorme nez de Dobby.

« BONJOUR DOBBY !! » répéta Hermione.

Toujours rien.

« Ca alors ça ne change rien !! » s'exclama Hermione. « Là pourtant, il devrait nous entendre… »

« Ouais, ou au moins nous voir » fit Drago. « Quelque chose cloche… »

C'est alors que l'elfe de maison pivota d'un quart de tour et qu'ils purent enfin voir pourquoi Dobby ne les entendait pas : il arborait sur ses oreilles un merveilleux cache oreilles rouge vif.

« Tu m'étonnes qu'il ne t'entendais pas…pfff ! »

Dobby se retourna à nouveau dans leur direction, et Hermione crut qu'il les avait enfin vus, mais il renifla bruyamment et soudain…

Aaaaaaaatchaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!

Hermione et Drago se retrouvèrent projetés dans les airs à une vitesse impressionnante pour aller atterrir la tête la première dans une espèce de flan rouge à la consistance plutôt molle et gélatineuse.

« NON MAIS JE REVE !!!! » s'écria le jeune homme. « MOI, DRAGO MALEFOY, JE ME SUIS FAIT ETERNUE DESSUS !! ET PAR MON ANCIEN ELFE DE MAISON EN PLUS !!

« Ahahaaaahaaahahaaa !!! » fit Hermione en éclatant de rire. « Je… haha… je… euh… hihi… excuse-moi Drago mais la situation est… tellement…hahaha…drôle... que je…

Elle ne put continuer car à ce moment Drago se jeta sur elle pour la faire taire, mais comme ce sur quoi ils se tenaient n'était pas stable du tout, ils tombèrent tous les deux (une fois de plus hé oui) et se retrouvèrent allongés sur le gâteau mou, Drago au dessus d'Hermione dont le fou rire cessa aussitôt.

« … »

« … » _mais pourquoi j'arrive plus à me relever_

Chacun avait ses yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre. Drago rapprocha un peu plus son visage de celui d'Hermione, la faisant rougir. _Mais pourquoi elle ne réagit pas !!Elle ne se relève pas elle se laisse faire !!! Maman !!_ Son cœur battait à tout rompre mais le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à se calmer, et il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il était attiré aussi fort vers la jeune fille. Il s'approcha encore, il pouvait maintenant sentir son souffle chaud et saccadé sur son visage. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles si douces d'Hermione et y exerça une légère et tendre pression …_mais qu'est-ce que je fabriques !!_… Hermione qui commença à lui rendre passionnément son baiser. _Par Merlin elle m'embrasse…whaou c'est…c'est… Attends attends Drago reprends-toi STOP STOP STOP STOP!!!_

Le jeune homme recula doucement sa tête et ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé sans même s'en rendre compte. Il avait chaud et son cœur battait plus fort que jamais, envoyant d'ailleurs du sang dans TOUTES les parties de son corps. Hermione était plus rouge qu'une tomate et avait passé sans, s'en apercevoir elle non plus, ses mains autour de la taille de Drago. Elle les enleva aussitôt.


	5. CHAPITRE 5 : Un petit tour en l'air

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages que j'utilise ne sont pas à moi mais sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Je n'écris pas cette histoire pour gagner de l'argent sur son dos.

**Détail important pour les lecteurs** : ce qui apparait en italique sont les pensées, en général de Drago, si ce sont celles d'Hermione, vous le comprendrez mais dans le cas général, comprenez les comme celles de Drago. Au début, elles étaient entre étoiles mais je n'ai pas réussi à les remettre quand j'ai posté mes fichiers sur internet donc je m'excuse si c'est parfois peu compréhensible bien qu'en général ça ne pose pasde problème majeur.

**CHAPITRE 5 : Un petit tour en l'air**

Drago releva lentement la tête et vit… L'ENORME NEZ DU PROFESSEUR ROGUE !!!

« Aaaaaaaaaaah !!! » s'écria-t-il en se relevant d'un bond.

Hermione avait également crié et elle était tout aussi paniquée que lui.

« Monsieur… » bafouilla Drago « Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! »

« Professeur Rogue, nous avons euh … nous avons euh un accident dans la salle des potions et euh… » essaya d'expliquer Hermione.

Mais une puissante expression de dégoût était parfaitement visible sur le professeur Rogue. Celui-ci ne disant rien, Drago et Hermione étaient encore plus terrifiés. Après une bonne minute qui parut interminable aux yeux des deux sorciers, il ouvrit enfin la bouche :

« Non merci Monsieur le Directeur. Vraiment…sans façon. »

Ils ne comprenaient rien. Soudain, une autre voix qui leur était parfaitement familière, répondit :

« Vous êtes sûr Severus ? »

Rogue acquiesça.

« Bien, je n'insiste pas, mais vous ne savez pas ce que vous manquez. »

Drago était toujours perdu et comprenait de moins en moins, quand soudain Hermione lui agrippa le bras.

« Drago ! Nous sommes dans la grande salle !! »

Elle désigna au jeune homme les grandes tables des quatre maisons et qui d'ici paraissaient gigantesques. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit, puis la referma. Il était complètement désorienté par les évènements.

« Nous étions dans le flan quand euh…enfin je veux dire quand les plats sont passés magiquement de la cuisine à la grande salle » expliqua confusément Hermione, rougissant au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.

« Euh Hermione à propos de… »

« Oh regarde !! » l'interrompit-elle mine de rien (hum hum vive les changements de sujet) « Ca doit être ça la fameuse réunion. » Elle regarda autour d'elle. « Il y a Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue et…oh même le ministre de la magie est là et…je ne connais pas les autres gens qui sont là mais ça ils doivent être des gens assez importants. »

Drago l'entendait parler, mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il était bien trop occupé à la regarder, même si elle de son côté faisait le maximum pour éviter son regard. Il lui prit la main et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Hermione… »

« ATTENTION !!!! » s'écria-t-elle.

Elle se jeta sur lui, un couteau aiguisé se plantant pile à l'endroit où il se trouvait l'instant d'avant. Ils tombèrent du gâteau et Hermione entraîna Drago en courant à l'extrémité de la table où ils purent se cacher derrière un pichet de jus de citrouille auquel personne ne semblait s'intéresser. La jeune fille s'y adossa et se laissa glisser contre pour s'asseoir et, offrant involontairement à Drago une vue plongeante sur son décolleté, se prit la tête entre les mains. Le jeune homme se surprit à loucher sur la poitrine de la jeune fille, à repenser au fameux baiser, et sentit son sang faire un petit tour vers son entrejambe. _Mais pourquoi il faut que je pense à elle de cette manière !!!_

« C'est pas vrai mais c'est pas vrai ! » s'exaspérait-elle.

Elle leva la tête vers Drago qui détourna aussitôt son regard d'où il était, et s'agenouilla en face d'elle pour ne pas lui permettre de voir la bosse qui commençait à déformer son pantalon.

« Drago cette potion ne nous a pas seulement miniaturisés !! » dit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant à ses côtés en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Enfin tu n'as pas encore compris ?! Nous sommes invisibles !!! »

Elle commençait à s'énerver, mais plus par panique que par autre chose compris Drago.

« Invisibles ? mais c'est impossible ! »

« Et pourtant… Dobby ne nous a pas vu : s'ils nous avait vu, il nous aurait forcément reconnu. Je l'ai beaucoup soutenu moralement et je lui ai tricoté pleins de vêtements, quand à toi, tu es ton ancien maître, je suis persuadé que même s'il ne t'aime pas il ne t'aurai pas ignoré. »

« Mais… »

« Et Rogue !! S'il nous avait vu dans la situation où nous étions, il aurait trouvé autre chose à dire que « non merci » si tu veux mon avis. Personne ne nous a vu Drago ! Personne !!! »

Instinctivement, Drago prit Hermione dans ses bras pour la calmer. Effet réussi. Après un moment de silence, Hermione reprit timidement la parole.

« Drago ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça mais…est-ce que tu le sens ? »

« Tu veux parler du lien ? »

« Hmmm. »

« Oui. Je ne savais pas trop ce que c'était mais ça rassure que tu le sentes aussi. » avoua Drago.

« Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça, mais ça fait tout bizarre. C'est comme si…comme si je découvrais une nouvelle partie en moi. Mais tu vois, je le sens comme s'il était présent depuis toujours, tout en sachant qu'il n'est là que depuis une heure ou deux, mais maintenant que j'en ai conscience, j'ai l'impression que s'il venait à disparaître, il laisserait un vide en moi. »

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il regardait un hibou qui venait de s'engouffrer par une des grandes fenêtres. Un rouleau de parchemin était accroché à l'une de ses pattes. Il détourna son regard pour revenir à Hermione.

« Je…je ressens la même chose. »

« Drago, tu crois que nous allons trouver une solution ? »

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de dire du bien de Dumbledore, mais à mon avis c'est le seul sorcier qui soit capable de nous aider, vu notre état. »

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Oui bon » continua Drago » C'est la première fois que je dit du bien que quelqu'un mais… »

« Drago… »

« Mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis un Serpentard que je ne peux pas penser du bien de quelqu'un. »

Hermione avait toujours les yeux écarquillés.

« Ben quoi, tu ne me crois pas ? Regarde Rogue par exemple, c'est un excellent prof de potions ! »

« Drago… »

« Tu ne trouves pas ? Ah oui, il t'a puni et c'est vrai que jusqu'à aujourd'hui c'est un des rares profs qui ai osé le faire, mais reconnaît quand même qu'il est compétent. Il en connaît un rayon en matière des potions. »

« Drago !! »

Elle avait les yeux encore plus grands et ouvrait la bouche comme si un cri muet en sortait.

« Ben quoi ? C'est si effrayant devant de ma part ? N'exagère pas quand même ! »

« Re…regarde derrière toi » dit-elle en désignant quelque chose dans le dos du jeune homme d'un doigt tremblant.

Drago se retourna lentement et :

« Aaaaaaaaah !!!!! »

Le hibou qui avait amené un courrier tout à l'heure se trouvait maintenant juste devant lui, et il claquait du bac dangereusement.

« Dou…doucement la bête ! Couché !! Arrière recule ! Pschttt !! Ouuust !! Va-t-en !! » cria-t-il en remuant les bras dans tous les sens.

« Euh…Drago je ne suis pas sûre que l'énerver soit une bonne solution. En fait, ça ne sert même à rien puisqu'il ne nous voit pas. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il attend d'après toi !! Tu crois que c'est le pichet de jus de citrouille qu'il a envie de dévorer ou quoi !! »

« Non, mais à mon avis il nous a senti. »

_J'aurai pas du mettre de parfum ce matin bordel !!_

Hermione agrippa le bras de Drago et le tira en arrière, le forçant à reculer. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre et s'éloignaient prudemment du hibou. Soudain, celui-ci déploya ses ailes, s'élança dans leur direction et ferma ses serres un peu au hasard…qui vinrent enserrer la taille de Drago, renversant au passage le pichet.

« Aaaaaah !!! Lâche moi sale piaf !! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce vacarme ?! » demanda le professeur McGonagall.

« Je crois que notre messager a renversé un pichet de jus de citrouille Minerva. Quel gâchis. Recurvit ! (Le jus de citrouille s'évapora) ET voila, le problème est réglé. »

« Brillos ! » s'exclama Rogue.

Des étincelles s'échappèrent de sa baguette pour aller éclater au dessus du volatile qui prit peur et commença à s'envoler.

« MAINTENANT c'est réglé monsieur. »

« Hermione !!! » cria Drago en tendant ses mains à la jeune fille qui les attrapa juste à temps, juste avant que l'oiseau de prenne son envol.

Alors commença une drôle de petite excursion. Enfin…drôle, tout est relatif…vu du point de vue de nos deux sorciers, drôle n'est pas le mot qu'ils auraient employé. Ils étaient suspendus au dessus du vide, à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, transportés par un hibou. Pour une personne de taille normale, la distance à laquelle ils se trouvaient du sol était déjà impressionnante, alors eux qui mesurent environ 10 cm…

« Drago !! » cria Hermione. « Tu as les mains moites, je glisse !!! »

« Tu crois que c'est de ma faute ?! J'ai le vertige !é répondit-il les yeux fermés.

« Alors surtout n'ouvre pas les yeux » dit-elle en regardant le vide sous elle.

_Sans blague, pourquoi j'ai les yeux fermés à ton avis !_

« Oh !! » s'exclamat-elle.

« Quoi ?! » Mais en demandant ça, il ouvrit accidentellement les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil dans le vide.

« Aaaaaaah !!! J'ai regardé en bas !!! Hermione j'ai regardé en bas !!! Je vais mourir écrabouillé comme une crêpe !!! »

« Ça ne sera pas nécessaire Drago, notre hibou se dirige vers la volière de l'école. Par contre, il faut qu'il se dépêche parce que je vais LACHER SI CA CONTINUE !!!! »

« T'inquiètes ! Je te tiens ! » dit-il en resserrant son étreinte sur les poignets de la jeune fille.

Le vol arriva à sa fin et bien qu'il n'eut duré que cinq minutes, Hermione et Drago furent grandement soulagés. Le hibou se dirigea vers son perchoir, jeta ses proies dans une sorte de petit bol puis repartit, sans doute à la recherche d'un repas qu'il pourrait VOIR.

Ils sortir du bol en toute hâte et Hermione serra Drago dans ses bras.

« Merci merci merci !! Ça fait deux fois que tu me sauves la vie aujourd'hui ! »

« C'est normal voyons, je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser mourir sous mes yeux sans rien faire. » bafouilla Drago en rougissant.

« J'ai eu si peur dans les airs si tu savais…en fait, je ne voulais pas te le dire pour ne pas t'affoler, mais j'ai le vertige moi aussi. J'ai réellement cru que j'allai mourir, j'ai eu vraiment très peur !! »

« Moi aussi j'ai eu peur…pour toi » ajouta-il timidement.

Hermione releva la tête et accrocha le regard de Drago.

« Tu…tu as eu peur pour moi ? »

« Hermione je…je crois que…que… »

« Chut » fit doucement la jeune fille en lui posant un doigt sur la bouche. Ce contact le fit frémir. « Tu n'es pas obligé de le dire. Je…je le sens…ici » expliqua-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa poitrine, à l'emplacement de son cœur.

Elle enleva sa main, prit celle de Drago et la plaça où était sa propre main une seconde avant.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait !!_

« Tu sens ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle se rapprocha et se colla à lui, sentant contre sa cuisse le contact de son entrejambe gorgé de sang.

« Et toi, tu sens ? » demanda Drago en souriant.

Hermione rougit et le battement de son cœur s'accéléra. Elle s'approcha encore plus, augmentant la pression du contact contre sa cuisse, et colla son visage au sien en embrassant légèrement Drago, puis plus passionnément, réagissant aux caresses que Drago faisait sur sa poitrine. La jeune fille caressait de ses mains libres le dos du beau blond, le faisant frissonner à chaque frôlement qu'elle faisait du bout des doigts. Elle commençait à déplacer ses mains vers le bas de son dos et sur ses hanches, le faisant soupirer, quand un élève entra dans la volière. Ils interrompirent brusquement leurs activités pour observer le nouveau venu, qui appela d'une petite voix :

« Pioumi ? »

Aussitôt, une chouette au pelage blanc et tacheté légèrement d'orangé descendit vers lui.

« Je le connais » dit Hermione « C'est un Gryffondor. Il s'appelle Colin Crivey. »

« Ce sale gamin qui veut tout le temps prendre des photos de tout et de tout le monde, et en particulier Potter dont il est le plus (et le seul) important membre de son fan club ? »

Hermione le regarda méchamment.

« Je ne l'aurai pas dit comme ça, mais c'est bien lui. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un peu lourd de temps en temps qu'il faut le traiter de sale gamin ! »

« Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de dire du bien des Gryffondors, tu le sais bien. Ça ne peut pas venir d'un coup comme a, simplement en claquant des doigts. »

Elle sourit.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle quand elle sourit comme ça !_

« Mouais… »

Colin relisait ses 3 rouleaux de parchemin, il devait sûrement envoyer une lettre importante. Hermione regarda autour de leur perchoir. Quand il la vit se pencher de tous les cotés, il lui demanda :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

« Il faut trouver un moyen de descendre » répondit-elle simplement.

« Ouais, c'est vrai qu'on ne va pas rester ici toute la journée, ça pue horriblement ici !! »

« Drago, ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux descendre, même si je trouve aussi que ça pue. »

« Ben alors quoi ? »

« Quoi ?? Attend, vu la taille qu'on fait, t'a envie qu'on rentre à pieds jusqu'au château ?! Ça va pas la tête !! »

« Bon ok j'ai pas vraiment envie… »

«Flème attitude

« Pas du tout tu veut dire. Non, on va descendre d'ici et on va s'accrocher à Colin. »

Drago rigola.

« Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il ferait un bon taxi ! »

« Ah c'est malin ! Aide moi plutôt à trouver un moyen de descendre au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi. »

« Ok ok ça va »

Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut un long bâton en bois qui était accroché à une fenêtre et qui allait jusqu'au sol.

« On a qu'à se servir de ce truc » proposa-t-il. « Ça doit servir à fermer la fenêtre. »

Hermione regarda le « truc » en question. L'idée lui semblait bonne, mais il y avait un petit problème : pour accéder à la « rampe de glisse », il fallait traverser une barre sur laquelle étaient perchés plusieurs volatiles.

« Et on fait comment pour passer ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant les chouettes et les hiboux.

« Ne me dit pas que tout ce qui nous arrive t'a fait oublier que tu était une sorcière. »

« Ah oui…c'est vrai » dit Hermione en souriant.

_Aaaah mon cœur qui fond !!!_

« TONERUS ! » s'écria la jeune fille en pointant sa baguette magique sur les volatiles.

Un vacarme retentit dans la volière : les oiseaux s'envolèrent dans tous les sens par les fenêtres en poussant divers cris de protestation.

« Et voila monsieur Malefoy, la voie est libre. Après vous. »

Drago lui arracha un petit baiser à la dérobée et s'engagea sur la poutre, aussitôt suivi par Hermione, ce qui lui arracha un petit cri de surprise.

Celle-ci regarda en bas pendant qu'elle traversait : Colin était toujours là mais ne paraissait pas comprendre l'origine du coup de tonnerre, car même s'il y avait quelques nuages par-ci par-là dans le ciel, il ne faisait pas assez mauvais pour qu'il tonne. Mais bon après tout, on était à Poudlard et il s'y passait toujours des choses inexplicables. Ils arrivèrent enfin au bout de la poutre et allèrent devant la rampe de glisse.

« Je vais passer en premier » proposa Drago.

« HEU… » fit Hermione en regardant sa jupe.

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester. Il s'accrocha au bâton, comme s'il était sur un balai, et commença. Hermione n'eut donc pas le choix et descendit donc à la suite de Drago.

« N'en profite pas pour regarder Drago ! »

« Moi ?? …

_Jamaaaaaais !!!_

…Ne t'inquiète pas, je regarde où je pose les pieds j'ai pas envie de tomber (mais descendre correctement devint vite dur pour lui) »

« Mouais » fit Hermione pas très convaincue.

Elle essayait de resserrer sa jupe autour de ses jambes mais la préoccupation de ne pas tomber occupa finalement toute son attention.

_Ooooo_

Ils arrivèrent en bas de la rampe et Drago aida Hermione à descendre.

« Merci mais dépêchons nous, il est en train d'accrocher la lettre à son hibou » dit-elle en désignant Colin.

« Ouais, ça serait bête d'être descendus pour rien » marmonna Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Ils coururent pour franchir les deux mètres qui les séparaient de Colin.

« Et maintenant on fait comment ? » demanda Hermione.

« Comment ça on fait comment ? »

« Eh bien pour s'accrocher »

« Suis moi » dit simplement Drago.

Ils s'approchèrent de Colin et Hermione regarda le jeune homme procéder.

« Hé ! Pas bête dans ta tête ptit blond ! »

Drago rougit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais !! »

Hermione l'imita donc, se dirigea vers le pied droit de Colin et fit la même chose que le Serpentard : elle prit la deuxième extrémité du lacet de leur « taxi » que Drago avait entreprit de défaire, et refit la boucle en se mettant au centre du nœud, de manière à être bien tenue et à ne pas être séparée de Drago si jamais le lacet venait à se défaire en chemin…juste à temps d'ailleurs car à ce même moment, le « taxi » avait enfin réussi à nouer ses trois rouleaux de parchemin à la patte du hibou, qui s'envola chaotiquement par la fenêtre (hé oui c'est lourd du parchemin !)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin de ce chapitre 5 laissez moi des commentaires s'il vous plait !


	6. CHAPITRE 6 : Ca décoiffe

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages que j'utilise ne sont pas à moi mais sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Je n'écris pas cette histoire pour gagner de l'argent sur son dos.

**Détail important pour les lecteurs** : ce qui apparait en italique sont les pensées, en général de Drago, si ce sont celles d'Hermione, vous le comprendrez mais dans le cas général, comprenez les comme celles de Drago. Au début, elles étaient entre étoiles mais je n'ai pas réussi à les remettre quand j'ai posté mes fichiers sur internet donc je m'excuse si c'est parfois peu compréhensible bien qu'en général ça ne pose pasde problème majeur.

**CHAPITRE 6 : Ça décoiffe**

Hermione et Drago regardaient le paysage défiler à une vitesse impressionnante quand soudain…

_Snif snif…ouah !!! Mais c'est quoi cette odeur !!! Merlin je vais crever ça pue trop !!!_

« Oh noon !!! » s'exclama Colin. « J'ai marché dans une bouse !! Du pied droit en plus, j'ai trop la poisse moi aujourd'hui !!! »

Tout en continuant de râler (sans parler de Drago), Colin s'essuya le pied dans l'herbe, secouant au passage nos deux sorciers dans tous les sens.

« Mais où est-ce qu'il nous amène !! » s'exclama hermione. « Ça va bien cinq minutes d'être secouée comme un prunier !!! »

« Ooooooh…je crois que je vais vomir… » dit Drago.

« Hein ?!! Euh..surtout retiens toi s'il te plais, et respire à fond ! »

« A ton avis, tu crois que je fais du tricot ?! » répondit-il en devenant tout pale et en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

« Respire respire respire !!! » s'exclama Hermione en se servant de sa main comme éventail et en l'agitant frénétiquement devant le visage de Drago.

Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt.

« Quoi ? Quoi ?? Tu vas vomir ?! (Le garçon tendit un doigt vers l'avant) Ah ! Enfin on arrive c'est pas trop tôt. »

En effet, Colin s'était rendu au terrain de quidditch. Il monta dans les gradins et s'assit le plus haut possible pour avoir une vue optimale.

« Ouaaaaaais vas-y Harry !!!!! » hurla-t-il en se mettant à le mitrailler avec son appareil photo.

_J'avais raison ! J'avais raison ! On s'est fait transporter par le plus barge du fan club Potter !!!... Rhaaa !!! Attend…ça veut dire qu'un fan de Potter m'a rendu service !! Aaaaaah !!!! Ahh !! Non non non !! Ça ne vas pas du tout…Attend attend…On peut pas vraiment dire qu'il m'a rendu service parce que…parce qu'il ne savait pas que j'étais accroché à sa chaussure et…et…et en fait c'est même moi qui me suis servi de lui et…_

« Oho Drago !!! Tu rêve ou quoi ? »

« Hein ? »

« T'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire , Ça fait deux fois que je te pose la même question ! »

« Euh désolé je pensais à autre chose. Tu disais ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?? »

« Ah ! Ouais…ben…j'en sais rien moi.

« Rha ! Super ! » S'exaspéra Hermione.

« Bon écoute, c'est pas de ma faute si on est là. A la base, c'était quand même ton idée de monter sur cet abruti pour se déplacer. »

« Quoi ?! Attend tu te moques de moi là ?? T'aurais préféré qu'on attende que Dumbledore vienne nous chercher dans la volière ?! On aurait pu attendre un moment je te signale ! »

« Ah parce que tu trouves qu'on a l'air plus avancés là où on est ?! »

« Au moins ici, on ne risque pas de finir en casse-croûte » cria Hermione. « Tu aurais mis moins de parfum, on en serait pas là !!! »

« Je…mais…attend comment tu sais que…je ne t'ai pas dit que j'avais mis du parfum ce matin… »

« Euh je… »

Hermione cherchait à quel moment Drago avait-il bien pu lui dire qu'il avait mis du parfum, mais plus elle cherchait dans sa mémoire, moins elle se rappelait.

_Tes cheveux sont mals placés_

« Ah bon ? » fit-elle en se recoiffant.

« Hermione !!! »

« Quoi, ça ne vas toujours pas comme ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça c'est… »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Je…je n'ai pas parlé. » réussi-t-il à dire.

« Pardon ? Tu viens de me dire que mes cheveux étaient mals placés, je n'ai pas rêvé quand même ! »

« Non je…ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je ne l'ai pas dit je l'ai…pensé. »

Hermione regarda Drago sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire, comme si ce qu'elle avait entendu était resté bloqué à l'entrée de son oreille et refusait d'entrer dans son cerveau. Elle se gratta donc nerveusement l'oreille avec l'index.

« Tu peux répéter ? » articula-t-elle.

_Tu lis dans mes pensées Hermione._

« Non, ce n'est pas possible c'est… »

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase car elle venait de se rendre compte que les lèvres de Drago n'avaient pas bougées d'un poil et que pourtant, elle l'avait entendu dire qu'elle lisait dans ses pensées.

« Par Merlin mais…mais… »

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux pour la rassurer. Mais Hermione semblait toujours avoir bloqué sur l'information. D'accord, elle savait que la magie pouvait faire bien des choses, mais là, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle chose possible. Drago prit la parole.

« Hermione, regarde moi. (La jeune fille avait toujours le regard perdu dans le vide) Regarde moi ! »

Elle consentit enfin à plonger son regard dans le sien. Alors il l'embrassa tendrement.

_Je t'aime_

_Je t'aime aussi Drago_

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et Hermione éclata alors en sanglots. Drago, surpris, lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? »

« J'ai…j'ai peur… »

« Mais de quoi ? »

« De te perdre quand nous aurons trouvé un remède à cette potion… »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi me perdrais-tu ? Hermione je t'aime je ne t'abandonnerais pas. »

Silencieusement, des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille.

« Non…c'est le lien qui te fait penser ça…tu ne m'aime pas, tu ne m'a jamais aimé. Avant que cette potion nous tombe dessus, tu me détestais même. D'après ce que j'en ai lu, le lien du cœur unit non seulement deux personnes…mais cela les rapproche également si elles résistent à l'envie de mourir. Si le lien vient à disparaître, tout redeviendra comme avant et…et je…et moi je t'aime depuis toujours !!!! »

Le temps que Drago assimile tout ce qu'Hermione venait de lui dire, tout se déroula en quelques secondes. Un éclair déchira le ciel, un coup de tonnerre retentit et de grosses gouttes de mirent à tomber, martelant violemment les gradins sur lesquels se tenaient Drago et Hermione. Ils furent aussitôt trempés en un instant, une seule goutte suffisant pour les mouiller de la tête aux pieds. Des rafales commençaient à souffler dans tous les sens. Drago prit Hermione par les épaules et il l'entraîna avec lui en courant.

« Vite, il faut nous mettre à l'abris !! » cria-t-il.

Le temps avait changé subitement et, avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, une véritable tempête s'abattait sur eux. Colin avait pris ses affaires et était parti en courant et en rabattant sa cape d'une manière parfaitement ridicule sur sa tête pour essayer de se protéger. Harry et Ron eux, trouvaient plus important de s'entraîner pour gagner la coupe de quidditch que de prendre une petite douche, mais quand le mauvais temps failli faire tomber Ron de son balais, les deux amis décidèrent qu'il était grand temps de mettre fin à la séance d'entraînement et coururent se réfugier dans les vestiaires, dégoulinants de partout.

Hermione était glacée jusqu'aux os. Avec Drago, elle cherchait un endroit où s'abriter. Bien sur, il y avait la tribune des professeurs, mais son accès n'avait pas été conçu pour des personnes de la taille de gnomes de jardin. Elle avait froid et tremblait comme une feuille, mais se sentait étrangement légère. Et pour cause…

« Drago !!!! Je suis en train de m'envoler !! Il y a trop de vent et nous sommes trop légers !!!

En effet, n'étant pas plus lourds qu'une plume, ils étaient tous les deux en train de se faire entraîner par les rafales de plus en plus violentes. Hermione s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à Drago quand une bourrasque plus forte que les autres les projeta du gradin. Tout ne fut alors qu'un tourbillon d'images floues dues à la pluie, à la noirceur du ciel et à la vitesse du vent. Toujours solidement accrochés l'un à l'autre, ils furent éjectés dans la tempête.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

roulement de tambour...mais que va-t'il se passer...surprise vous le saurez en lisant la suite (mettez moi des rewiew merci !!)


	7. CHAPITRE 7 : Le bureau de Dumbledore

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages que j'utilise ne sont pas à moi mais sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Je n'écris pas cette histoire pour gagner de l'argent sur son dos.

**Détail important pour les lecteurs** : ce qui apparait en italique sont les pensées, en général de Drago, si ce sont celles d'Hermione, vous le comprendrez mais dans le cas général, comprenez les comme celles de Drago. Au début, elles étaient entre étoiles mais je n'ai pas réussi à les remettre quand j'ai posté mes fichiers sur internet donc je m'excuse si c'est parfois peu compréhensible bien qu'en général ça ne pose pasde problème majeur.

**CHAPITRE 7 : Le bureau de Dumbledore**

Ils avaient enfin retrouvés le contact avec le sol. La tempête avait cessé et il ne pleuvait plus qu'un fin rideau de gouttelettes. A cause du choc qu'ils avaient subi en atterrissant, Hermione s'était évanouie. Drago tentait de la réveiller en la secouant gentiment et en l'appelant par son prénom. Après environ une minutes d'efforts, elle se réveilla enfin.

« Drago ? »

« Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien. Enfin si on veut… »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! J'ai l'impression d'être passée à la machine à laver. »

« A la quoi ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Ah la…ah oui c'est vrai j'oubliais. C'est un objet moldu qui contient de l'eau et qui tourne sans arrêt. Ça sert à laver le linge. »

« Oh…eh bien dans ce cas je pense que c'est à peu près ça. Nous avons été emportés par la tempête. Je ne sais pas trop où on a atterri. Il fait trop sombre, on n'y voit rien. » Dit Drago.

Hermione se releva péniblement en s'appuyant sur le jeune homme.

« Tu crois qu'on est encore dans l'enceinte du château ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je n'en ai absolument aucune…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

« Aaaaaaaaaaah !!!! » hurlèrent-t-ils ensembles.

« C'était quoi ça ???! » cria Drago.

Hermione regarda tout autour d'elle et découvrit à quelques centimètres derrière elle une gigantesque masse sombre.

« Ça…ça…a… failli me… m'é… m'écrabouiller… » bafouilla-t-elle sous le choc.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc !? »

« Je n'en sais rien, mais c'est ça qui est tombé en tout cas. »

Drago s'approcha doucement de « la chose », sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et titilla la masse noire…qui se souleva…

« Drago… »

« Par Merlin, mais c'est que c'est vivant en plus !! »

Hermione tirait sur la manche de Drago pour le faire reculer mais celui-ci ne paraissait pas décidé à bouger. « La chose » s'éleva un peu plus et à la lueur de la pleine lune, révélée un court instant par une faille dans la sombre masse de nuages, Hermione comprit immédiatement.

« Drago ne reste pas là !!!! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Quoi ? »

Sans prendre le temps de lui expliquer, elle se jeta sur lui au moment où l'énorme masse s'abattait à nouveau.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? » demanda-t-il.

« Drago !! Tu ne vois donc pas où nous sommes ?? »

« Non, j'avoue que j'y vois pas à 15 centimètres mais à part ça… »

« On n'est pas sortis de l'enceinte du château. On est dans le parc !! »

« Dans le parc ? Mais comment tu peux te repérer ici on n'y voit quedal !!!! »

« T'as pas l'air de te rendre compte qu'on a failli se faire broyer au sol par le saule cogneur !!! » répondit-elle furieusement.

« Le… »

« Et maintenant si t'as pas d'autre envie suicidaires, j'aimerai bien déguerpir d'ici au plus vite !!! »

« Oui…oui d'accord allons-y. »

Ils coururent pendant 15 minutes pour échapper au champ d'attaque de l'arbre, manquèrent de se faire écrabouiller deux ou trois autres fois mais heureusement, grâce à leur petite taille, le saule cogneur manqua de précision. Ils s'arrêtèrent, hors d'haleine, une fois d'être certains de ne pas se prendre d'autres coups. Ils reprenaient leur souffle quand Hermione s'écria :

« Là regarde ! Le château ! »

Une immense forme sombre se dressait au loin (au loin pour des gens de leur taille), éclairée partiellement par les fenêtres.

« Ah enfin ! s'exclama Drago. « C'est pas trop tôt, j'ai les pieds en compote. »

« Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment… »

« Pourquoi ? »

Hermione commença à courir en direction de Poudlard et lança :

« La porte s'ouvre !! »

« Et alors ? » demanda Drago qui courait à ses côtés. « Je suis mort, on pourrait pas faire une petite pause ? »

« Si tu tiens particulièrement à devoir entrer par la fenêtre, c'est ton problème. Et à mon avis, on peut toujours courir avant d'arriver à ouvrir nous même cette porte ! »

« Ah ouais…j'y avais pas pensé… »

« Je sais. »

« Hé ! »

Pour réponse, Hermione lui envoya un grand sourire, ce qui fit fondre Drago.

…

« Eh bien monsieur le ministre, j'espère que toute cette affaire va s'arranger. »

« Je ne vous le fait pas dire Dumbledore. Vous n'imaginez pas tous les problèmes que nous avons au ministère. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Et comment ! Nous sommes envahis de beuglantes qui arrivent en masse, je ne vous raconte pas la cacophonie ! Et c'est sans parler des aurors qui sont dépassés. Nous manquons vraiment de personnel. Mais qui sait, peut-être la nouvelle génération d'élèves qui va sortir de Poudlard viendra prêter main forte au ministère. »

« Oui, qui sait… » répondit le directeur en affichant sur ses lèvres un sourire énigmatique.

« Je vais y aller Dumbledore, vous comprendrez que je suis assez pressé. »

« Au plaisir de vous revoir Cornelius. »

Ils se serrèrent la main, puis Cornelius Fudge reprit la parole.

« N'oubliez pas notre rendez-vous Rogue.

« Oui monsieur le ministre, je n'y manquerai pas. »

Il lui serra également la main, puis fit volte face, se dirigea à la limite de l'enceinte de Poudlard, c'est-à-dire aux grandes grilles noires, et transplana.

« Le voila parti. »

« Oui Monsieur. Si vous permettez, je vais y aller moi aussi, j'ai encore quelques petites affaires à régler avant de me coucher. »

Dumbledore interrogea Rogue du regard, qui répondit en ronchonnant :

« Rusard m'a dit que Peaves avait fait des dégâts pas possibles au deuxième étage. Il parait que toutes les portes sont bloquées par des chewing-gums enfoncés dans les serrures. »

« Allez-y Severus, je vais rester ici encore quelques instants pour prendre l'air. J'aime beaucoup l'odeur de la pluie. »

Rogue salua le vieux directeur d'un signe de tête et s'en alla dans le château d'un pas précipité, pour en finir avec cette stupide histoire de chewing-gums. Dumbledore fit quelques pas devant la grande porte pour apprécier la fraîcheur de la nuit. Sa longue robe violette traînait largement par terre.

« Vite Hermione, c'est le moment ! »

« Tout a fait d'accord » confirma-t-elle en imitant Drago et en montant sur la traîne de la cape du directeur et en s'y cramponnant bien.

Dumbledore soupira, puis se retourna et se décida enfin à rentrer. Il monta lentement l'escalier principal et en emprunta toute une série d'autres. Drago et Hermione durent d'ailleurs faire un effort phénoménal pour rester sur la cape car le bas de celle-ci traînait par terre mais ne manquait pas de buter à chaque marche franchise. Au bout d'un moment, la balade parut plus tranquille et Hermione supposa que Dumbledore était dans un couloir. Soudain, il s'immobilisa devant une statue et prononça :

« Gnomes au poivre »

Sous l'effet du mot de passe, la statue se dégagea révélant un escalier en colimaçon sur lequel le directeur s'engagea.

_Oh non encore un escalier !!_

Mais au lieu de monter l'escalier, celui-ci se mit à tourner sur lui-même pour emporter le directeur en haut, au grand soulagement des deux sorciers. Ils arrivèrent alors dans la pièce la plus étrange qu'Hermione ait vue. Elle ne ressemblait pas à l'idée qu'elle s'était faite du bureau de Dumbledore. Elle s'imaginait une pièce, de la même taille que celle-ci, mais avec un simple bureau au milieu et un fauteuil sur le côté. Au lieu de ça, la pièce comportait un bureau, comme elle le pensait, mais beaucoup plus grand que dans son imagination, et le « fauteuil » qu'elle avait imaginé était bien présent mais il était accompagné de son jumeau et d'un grand canapé pourpre qui avait l'air très confortable. Il y avait aussi des étagères, certaines étant fermées, d'autres transparentes et portant des collections de figurines vivantes de sorciers connus ou d'animaux rares. Les tableaux des anciens directeurs étaient aux murs et ceux-ci étaient tous profondément endormis dans leurs cadres. Fumseck, le phénix, était tranquillement posé sur son perchoir et était magnifique. D'autre part, il y avait dans la pièce de nombreuses tables basses sur lesquelles étaient entreposés tout un tas d'artéfacts magiques.

« Regarde » dit Drago l'interrompant dans son observation » Le vieux a sortit un truc de son armoire. On dirait une bassine. Tu crois qu'il a envie de vomir ? »

« Haha, mais non !! Il y a une lueur argentée qui sort de la bassine ? «

Le garçon se hissa sur la pointe des pieds.

« Ouais… »

« C'est sa pensine » dit Hermione.

« Sa quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce machin ?! »

Hermione soupira et expliqua :

« C'est une sorte de journal intime, un réservoir à souvenir si tu préfère. Harry m'en a déjà parlé. »

_Potter de mes deux !!_

« Drago !! Je t'ai entendu !!! »

_Oups_

Dumbledore posa sa baguette magique contre sa tempe, se concentra et lorsqu'il l'enleva lentement, un filament argenté reliait la tête du vieil homme à sa baguette magique. Celui-ci éloigna un peu plus sa baguette et le filer argenté, son souvenir, se décrocha de sa tête et alla se poser bien gentiment dans la pensine pour aller rejoindre le flot tourbillonnant argenté de souvenirs qui y étaient déjà présents. Son propriétaire se pencha en avant et mit la tête dans le liquide argenté.

« Merde ! Le vieux se suicide !! » s'écria Drago.

La jeune fille le réprimanda sévèrement du regard.

« Non, DUMBLEDORE n'est pas en train de se suicider gros bêta !!

Drago s'indigna mais Hermione n'en tint absolument pas compte et continua :

« Il revit simplement un de ses souvenirs, celui qu'il vient d'ajouter à la pensine en l'occurrence…enfin je pense. »

« Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais quand son « moment de nostalgie » sera passé, on va faire comment pour lui dire qu'on est là ? »

« Je ne sais pas » dit-elle. « Il faudrait bouger un objet d'une assez petite taille devant son nez, sinon il ne saura jamais que nous sommes là vu que nous sommes invisibles. »

« Ouais, ou alors on pourrait tester tous les objets qui sont là jusqu'à ce qu'on en trouve un qui nous rende notre taille normale. » proposa Drago.

« Tout ceci ne sera pas nécessaire Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy »

Drago sursauta et Hermione s'exclama :

« Monsieur !! Mais…mais vous nous voyez ?! »

« En effet oui, je vous vois » dit-il en les regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

« Comment c'est possible ?! » demanda Drago. « Nous sommes invisibles ! »

« Je viens de plonger dans la pensine pour revivre mes dernières paroles avec le ministre de la magie et, alors que je me voyais rester dehors pour avoir un peu d'air frais, je vous ai vu monter sur la traîne de ma robe. Et quand je suis sorti de la pensine, vous étiez dans mon bureau.

« Ooooh… ! » fit Hermione.

« Quoi ?! » demanda Drago.

La jeune fille se tourna vers son compagnon.

« La pensine est une réalité parallèle à notre réalité. En quelque sorte, on peut dire que c'est une autre dimension. Et si nous étions invisibles dans notre réalité, je suppose que nous ne l'étions pas dans la dimension de la pensine ! »

« Vous êtes décidemment l'élève la plus intelligente que j'ai connu à Poudlard Miss Granger. »

Hermione rougit sous le compliment du directeur.

_Mais comment elle fait pour ne pas se griller tous les neurones ?!_

La jeune fille se tourna vers Drago (qui avait oublié qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées) et lui tira la langue, ce qui amusa beaucoup Dumbledore. Celui-ci reprit la parole :

« Bien, et maintenant, si vous m'expliquiez ce qui vous est arrivé ? »

Hermione fit le récit complet de leur aventure en racontant tout au directeur, sauf que c'était Drago qui l'avait faite tomber dans la réserve en lui faisant un croche-patte. Le jeune homme lui envoya un _Merci_ reconnaissant par pensée.

« Bien…je vois quel est le problème…attendez un instant que ça me revienne…

Hermione et Drago patientèrent quelques minutes.

« Ah ça y est, j'ai retrouvé la formule. Mettez-vous là, bien en face de moi.

Ils se positionnèrent où il le leur avait demandé et Dumbledore prononça une incantation complexe dans une langue étrange que Drago et Hermione ne comprenaient pas, et exécuta en même temps une série de gestes bizarres et compliqués. Ils sentirent alors une étrange chaleur s'introduire en eux et en quelques secondes, ils virent la pièce rapetisser à une vitesse stupéfiante : ils avaient enfin retrouvés leur taille normale. Drago se tâta le corps pour vérifier qu'il était bien réel et un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

« Ah ! C'est nettement mieux comme ça ! »

Il se tourna vers Hermione qui elle aussi avait retrouvé sa taille originelle. Cependant, la jeune fille ne souriait pas, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Bien » dit Dumbledore » Je crois que cette petite escapade dans le château a assez duré pour cette nuit. Vous devriez rentrer chacun dans vos dortoirs respectifs.

« Merci Monsieur » répondirent en cœur les deux jeunes sorciers.

Ils se retournèrent et sortirent du bureau du directeur en empruntant l'escalier coulissant. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir, ils n'avaient prononcé aucun mot. Hermione regarda tristement Drago et sans rien dire, fit un pas en arrière, puis un deuxième, un troisième et un quatrième. Elle s'arrêta là, elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Regardant toujours le jeune homme droit dans les yeux, elle mobilisa tout son courage et fit un ultime pas en arrière…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je sais c'est dégueulasse de couper là mais j'adooooooooore faire durer le suspense...ne soyez pas trop méchants dans les rewiew s'il vous plait ! ;-)


	8. CHAPITRE 8 : La révélation

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages que j'utilise ne sont pas à moi mais sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Je n'écris pas cette histoire pour gagner de l'argent sur son dos.

**Détail important pour les lecteurs** : ce qui apparait en italique sont les pensées, en général de Drago, si ce sont celles d'Hermione, vous le comprendrez mais dans le cas général, comprenez les comme celles de Drago. Au début, elles étaient entre étoiles mais je n'ai pas réussi à les remettre quand j'ai posté mes fichiers sur internet donc je m'excuse si c'est parfois peu compréhensible bien qu'en général ça ne pose pasde problème majeur.

**CHAPITRE 8 : La révélation**

Rien ne se produisit. Aucune douleur quelconque, ni au coeur, ni ailleurs. Hermione fondit en larmes sur place. Drago s'approcha d'elle lentement et la prit dans ses bras. Il n'arrivait pas à parler car il avait le cœur trop serré de voir la jeune fille dans cet état. Il la serra fort contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux en lui murmurant de douces paroles réconfortantes, attendant qu'elle se calme. Hermione s'arrêta de pleurer mais resta blottie contre le jeune homme.

« Drago je… »

« Chut… » lui murmura-t-il en la berçant. « Ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'abandonnerai pas… »

Si tu savais combien je t'aime Hermione… »

« Je t'aime aussi Drago. »

Elle voulut se serrer plus fort contre lui mais le jeune homme la prit doucement par les épaules et l'éloigna jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en face de lui. Il souriant chaleureusement. La jeune fille ne comprenait rien quand… :

_Je n'ai pas parlé…_

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et se jeta sur lui en pleurant à nouveau, mais de joie cette fois. Le lien n'avait pas disparu. Il lui releva la tête par le menton, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa tendrement, baiser auquel elle répondit de tout son cœur. Drago regarda tout autour de lui et aperçut une porte. Tout en serrant Hermione dans ses bras et en l'embrassant, il l'entraîna vers cette fameuse porte et l'ouvrit à tâtons. Ils entrèrent dans la salle (qui était en fait la salle sur demande) et Hermione la referma du bout du pied, la verrouilla et l'insonorisa à l'aide d'une formule magique.

….

Hermione se réveilla dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait tant. Elle le regarda silencieusement dormir. Quand il sortit à son tour du profond sommeil dans lequel il était plongé, elle lui sourit et murmura :

« Bonjour mon amour. Bien dormi ? »

« Hm…moui, comme un bébé. » dit-il en lui rendant son sourire et en s'étirant.

Puis, il l'embrassa et lui demanda :

« Ça fait longtemps que tu me regarde dormir ? »

« Un petit moment… »

Un gargouillis retentit. Tout les deux éclatèrent de rire. Hermione regarda dans la pièce et repéra un plateau de petit-déjeuner. Elle se leva en s'enroulant dans un drap qui lui collait au corps, ce qui ne laissa pas Drago indifférent, alla chercher le plateau et le ramena au lit. Le jeune homme se colla contre elle, ce qui la fit légèrement rougir mais sourire. Elle tartina un toast et le présenta devant la bouche de son blond adoré, qui croqua dedans en regardant Hermione dans les yeux.

« Tu crois qu'il y a une douche ichi ? » demanda Drago la bouche pleine.

« Je crois que oui » dit-elle en désignant un endroit au fond de la salle.

« Tu m'attends là ? Je ferais vite »

« Hm… » fit-elle en faisant semblant de réfléchir « D'accord vas-y »

Le jeune homme lui donna un petit baiser sur le coin des lèvres, se leva vêtu d'un caleçon et se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec ses affaires à la main. Hermione revivait la nuit qui s'était déroulée et qui avait été magnifique et riche en émotions. Elle sourit sans s'en rendre compte. Ce qui la tira de ses pensées fut le bruit de l'eau qui coule. Drago venait d'entrer dans la douche. Alors, un sourire sur les lèvres, Hermione sortit du lit sans prendre la peine de se couvrir du drap et se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds dans la salle de bain.

…

Drago entrouvrit légèrement la porte, passa la tête pour vérifier que le couloir était désert, puis fit signer à Hermione.

« C'est bon, on peut y aller il n'y a personne » dit-il.

Il ouvrit la porte en grand et sortit, suivi de la jeune fille qui avait passé ses mains autour de la taille de son blond préféré.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Près de onze heures du matin. »

« Houlala, heureusement qu'on est samedi ! »

« Il fallait bien rattraper la nuit non ? »

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa.

« On se retrouve pour manger ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Euh… tu ne crois pas que…»

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour Harry et Ron, ils comprendront. Enfin… Harry fera preuve de compréhension mais je pense qu'il faudra peut-être un peu plus de temps à Ron. »

« Mouais, ça promet… »

Hermione lui caressa la joue et lui posa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

« A tout à l'heure ! » dit-elle en courant dans le couloir. Elle se dirigea vers la salle commune de Gryffondor.

…

Elle arriva enfin devant le portrait de la grosse dame, quelque peu essoufflée.

« Piments rouges »

« Hum… » fit la grosse dame. « Si vous le dites »

Le portrait pivota pour permettre à la jeune fille de se faufiler par le trou qui donnait accès à la salle commune.

« Hermione !!! »

Harry et Ron se précipitèrent sur elle.

« On s'inquiétait, on ne t'a pas vu hier soir et ce matin tu n'es même pas venue prendre ton petit déjeuner dans la grande salle » expliqua Harry.

« Je suis sûr que c'est de la faute de ce Malefoy de malheur, si jamais je le tenais je… »

« Ron ! » s'indigna Hermione.

« Ben quoi ? »

« J'étais euh…j'étais…eh bien j'étais à la bibliothèque voila ! »

« Tu a réussi à finir tes recherches pour ton arithmancie ? » demanda Harry.

« Mes…ah oui ! Euh oui oui ça va j'ai tout trouvé » répondit-elle précipitamment. « Et…et vous votre entraînement s'est bien déroulé ?

« Hermione, je sais que quand tu es à la bibliothèque tu ne fais plus attention à ce qui t'entoure, mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué hier après-midi c'était carrément la tempête !!! Faut sortir de es bouquins de temps en temps ! » fit Ron.

« Oui, en fait on a été obligé d'interrompre la séance lorsque Ron a failli s'écraser sur le sol en faisant une chute d'au moins 15 mètres. » expliqua Harry.

« Quoi ?!?! » s'écria Hermione. « Ron tu es…c'était particulièrement stupide de votre part les garçons, n'importe qui de censé sais très bien qu'on ne doit pas voler par temps orageux !! »

« Tu préfères que Malefoy lèche-bottes brandisse la coupe de quidditch sous notre nez à la fin de l'année ?!! » répliqua Ron.

Hermione s'empourpra, leur tourna le dos et se dirigea furieusement vers le dortoir des filles. Elle en redescendit quelques minutes plus tard avec un énorme bouquin, s'installa dans le premier canapé venu et se cacha derrière en commençant sa lecture. Ron ne remarqua rien, mais Harry observa que son amie tenait le livre à l'envers. Ron et lui s'assirent à une table (la plus loin du fauteuil de la jeune fille sur insistance de Ron) et entamèrent une partie d'échecs version sorciers.

Après une heure de jeu, la dame de Ron envoya au sol le roi de Harry. Le vainqueur déclara alors qu'il était grand temps d'aller manger car son ventre commençait à crier famine.

« D'accord » fit Harry. « On prévient Hermione quand même. »

« Mouais » ronchonna Ron. « Mais elle va encore dire qu'elle doit finir son satané bouquin pour son cours d'arithmancie. »

Harry ne tint pas compte de l'intervention de Ron et alla voir la jeune fille.

« Hermione ? » demanda-t-il doucement. « Euh…on va…on va manger là, tu viens avec nous ? »

« Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que RON en dit ? Ma présence ne l'importune pas ?! »

« Mais enfin Hermione, il n'a jamais dit que ta présence le dérangeait, il a simplement parlé de Malefoy et… »

« Oh tu ne vas pas t'y mettre à ton tour !! » s'exclama-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Harry s'assit sur le bord du fauteuil et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Hermione, quelque chose ne vas pas ? »

Elle se cacha derrière le livre pour que Ron ne la voie pas.

« Allons manger, tu comprendras tout à l'heure, mais je crois que Ron ne vas pas bien le digérer. »

« De quoi, le repas ? »

« Non… »

« Bon c'est quoi ces messes basses là tous les deux ? » demanda Ron à l'autre bout de la pièce. « J'ai faim moi on y va oui ou non ? »

« Oui allons-y » répondit Hermione en entraînant Harry avec elle.

….

Les trois amis arrivèrent donc dans la grande salle. Pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la table des Gryffondors, Hermione cherchait Drago du regard, mais celui-ci n'était pas encore arrivé. Ils allèrent donc s'asseoir à leur table et commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Enfin c'étaient surtout Harry et Ron qui discutaient quidditch, parce qu'Hermione était occupée à surveiller l'entrée principale.

« Hein, t'en penses quoi Hermione ? » fit Ron en ricanant.

« Quoi ? Euh…oui oui si tu veux » répondit-elle sans quitter des yeux la porte d'entrée.

« Hein ?! » s'exclama le garçon.

« Rha, quoi encore Ron !!! »

« Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me dire ??? »

« Non mais tu commence sérieusement à m'agacer. Tes enfantillages ne m'intéressent pas ! »

« Je me demande ce qui lui prend » chuchota Ron à Harry.

« Oh…laisse tomber, quand elle est comme ça, mieux vaut ne pas la chercher sinon elle va être de mauvaise humeur toute la journée. »

« Mouais, merci du cadeau… »

Après une minute de silence entre les deux jeunes sorciers, le rouquin reprit la parole :

« Franchement, tu crois qu'elle était sérieuse quand elle a dit qu'elle voulait bien danser la java avec Malefoy si jamais on perdait la coupe de quidditch ?? »

« Boa…de toute façon, ça n'a pas une grande importance puisqu'il n'y a aucune chance que les Serpentards remportent la coupe cette année. » dit Harry.

« Ah ouais Potter, et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?? » lança une voix grinçante.

Drago venait d'arriver par l'autre côté de la table, direction dans laquelle Hermione ne regardait pas. Quand elle entendit la voix de son blond adoré, elle se retourna vivement et renversa au passage son verre de jus de citrouille.

« Drago ?? »

« Eh bien tu es tellement nul qu'en t'engageant dans leur équipe les Serpentards ont perdu toute chance de remporter un jour la coupe d quidditch !! » répliqua Harry sans faire attention à Hermione.

« Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre à notre table ?! » s'exclama Ron.

Drago se tourna alors vers la jeune fille.

« Je croyais que tu devais leur parler… » lui dit-il sur un ton de reproche.

« Je…je suis vraiment désolée mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de… »

« Attend attend Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fou là ! Et toi Hermione, qu'est-ce qui te prend de faire des excuses à un tel abruti !?! »

« Harry s'il te plait arrête… » supplia la jeune fille.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !! » demanda Ron.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir Weaz'moch ? »

Ron s'empourpra sous le surnom ridicule que venait de lui donner Malefoy.

« Ben vas-y explique puisque t'es apparemment au courant !! » s'écria Ron.

Drago regarda Ron dans les yeux et lentement, fit le tour de la table, prit Hermione dans ses bras, la renversa en arrière et l'embrassa passionnément.

« … » Firent Ron et Harry.

« … » Refirent Ron et Harry.

Drago redressa la jeune fille et se tourna vers les deux Gryffondors abasourdis. Ron avait la bouche grande ouverte et Harry semblait perturbé. Il commença à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais un évènement l'en empêcha.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!!!!!! Non mais dites moi que je rêve !!!!! » hurla Ron en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Il ferma les yeux, se secoua la tête, puis rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Harry.

« Tu vas rire, tu devineras jamais ce que j'ai cru qu'il venait de se passer, un truc inimaginable je te jure c'était horrible !! »

« Euh Ron… » fit Harry en pointant le doigt vers le couple.

« Aaaaaaaaaaah…. » fit-il en tombant dans les pommes, avec un « poum » sourd.

« Hermione, ne me dit pas que c'était ça que tu me cachais tout à l'heure ?? » s'exclama Harry.

« Écoute je…je ne t'ai pas raconté tout ce qui s'était passé au cours de cette retenue et… »

« Mais enfin Hermione… !! Malefoy !!!! Cette horrible…rha j'arrive même plus à parler !!! Mais t'as perdu la tête ou quoi ?!?! »

Pendant qu'Harry et Hermione se disputaient, Ron revint à lui. Sa tête rousse dépassa de la tête et lorsqu'il vit que tout ce qui s'était passé était bien réel, il éclata :

« Trahisooooooon !!!!!!!!! Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fou avec ce sal Serpentard !!! »

« Ron arrête !!! Calme toi ! » exigea la jeune fille,

« Que...que...que quoi ? Tu veux que je me calme ?!! Mais tu te rends même pas compte de ce que tu me demande là !! Dis moi que tu as perdu la tête et que tu ne sors pas vraiment avec cette face de fouine !! »

« Ho weaz'moche ! Depuis combien de temps tu t'es pas regardé dans un miroir ?! Parce que t'as beau parler mais je pense que question physique je suis tout de même mieux que toi, il n'y a pas photo !! »

« ARRETEZ !!!!!!!!! » hurla Hermione au bord de la crise de nerfs. « J'en ai marre !!! De vous tous !!! »

Harry voulut poser sa main sur le bras d'Hermione mais elle le repoussa violemment.

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS !!! »

Elle attrapa Drago par la manche et l'entraîna en dehors de la grande salle en courant, plantant Harry et Ron sur place.

« Harry dis-moi qu'il ne c'est pas passé ce que je viens de voir... » se lamenta Ron.

« Hermione et...et...et... » fit Harry n'en revenant toujours pas.

« HERMIONE ET MALEFOY !!! Mais comment elle a pu nous faire ça, elle a vraiment pété les plombs !!! »

Ron enrageait intérieurement et Harry essayait de réfléchir, sans résultat.

« Tu crois qu'il y aurait une chance pour que Malefoy lui ai jeté un puissant sort aphrodisiaque ? »

« Écoute Ron, même sous l'effet d'un tel enchantement, Hermione n'aurait pas craqué sur Malefoy. J'y comprends rien !!! »

« Cette tête de fouine nous insulte sans arrêt, on s'est détestés dès le premier voyage dans le Poudlard express, elle a tout de même pas pu oublier ça !!! » répliqua le rouquin.

« Ron je crois que...qu'Hermione est...vraiment amoureuse de lui...et que c'est réciproque... »

« ... »

Hermione avait entraîné Drago près du lac, sous un arbre, à l'abris des regards indiscrets. Elle était blottie contre lui et pleurait à chaudes larmes.

« Ils...ils n'ont même pas essayé de...de comprendre... » réussit-elle à articuler à travers ses sanglots.

_Pas étonnant ils sont tellement cons _

« DRAGO !!! Toi non plus tu n'as vraiment fait aucun effort !!! T'aurais pu essayer d'être plus sympa au lieu d'envoyer des vannes à chaque phrase !!!

« Mais enfin Hermione comment veux tu que je fasse autrement !!! Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas parce que je t'aime qu'il en va de même pour tes amis Gryffondors »

« Mais... »

« Et d'ailleurs, s'ils étaient vraiment tes amis, ils auraient fait preuve d'un minimum de compréhension, ils n'ont même pas voulu entendre tes explications. »

« JE N'AI PAS A ME JUSTIFIER !!! Je t'aime c'est tout, les sentiments ça ne se contrôle pas, comment tu veux que je leur explique ça !!!! »

« Oui, mais peut-être que sans le lien, nous ne serions pas sortis ensembles... » fit Drago

Hermione se dégagea de ses bras et le regarda dans les yeux.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? » dit-elle en retenant ses larmes.

« Viens ici » dit-il en tapotant la place ses côtés.

Hermione s'allongea et posa sa tête sur les genoux du jeune homme qui lui caressa les cheveux.

« Écoute, je t'aime tu le sais ça, hein ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête.

« Je veux simplement dire que si nos coeurs n'avaient pas été liés, et ils le sont toujours, eh bien on n'aurait peut-être jamais oser s'avouer les sentiments que l'on ressent l'un pour l'autre. »

« Oui...peut-être que tu as raison mais...mais quand même, ils n'étaient pas obligés de t'insulter ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux... » fit Drago en souriant, « On ne perd pas les bonnes habitudes... »

…

La salle commune était quasiment déserte. Par ce samedi ensoleillé, le premier depuis le début du mois, tous les Gryffondors avaient préféré se prélasser au soleil, faire le tour du lac ou bien simplement dormir à l'ombre d'un arbre. De ce fait, Harry et Ron se retrouvaient seuls dans la pièce circulaire aux décorations rouges. Ils n'étaient pas tellement d'humeur à faire la sieste. Harry lui, avait profité de l'absence de ses camarades pour s'installer sur une des multiples tables rondes qui remplissaient la pièce pour se mettre à son devoir de potion. Il était allé faire un tour à la bibliothèque et avait emprunté plusieurs livres qu'il avait maintenant étalé sur toute la table.

« Ron tu devrais faire ce truc pour Rogue... »

Harry avait proposé plusieurs fois à son ami de lui faire un peu de place à sa table pour qu'ils fassent leurs devoirs ensembles, mais Ron n'avait vraiment pas l'esprit à ça. Il était assit dans un pouf rouge, enfin avachi serait un terme plus exact, et tenait une bougie dans sa main gauche. Le regard perdu dans le vide, il l'allumait à l'aide de sa baguete magique, puis l'éteignait à l'aide d'un sort tout aussi simple. Il éteignit une nouvelle fois la bougie et regarda Harry silencieusement, son visage dénué de toute expression.

« Ron ? »

« Hmm...ouais peut-être... »

Harry cherchait des choses qui lui parraissaient importantes des livres de la bibliothèque afin de les recopier sur son propre parchemin qui pour l'instant était totalement vierge. Il posa sa plume et regarda le rouquin.

« Ron, t'es sûr que ça va ? »

Ron eut un court rire nerveux mais qui ne dura pas et qui fut remplacé par l'expression d'une immense tristesse que n'importe qui aurait pu lire dans les yeux du Gryffondor.

« Je...j'aurais jamais pensé une telle chose d'Hermione... » dit-il finalement.

« Je sais, moi non plus et... »

« Non, je ne parle pas du fait qu'elle sorte avec Malefoy. »

Harry regarda son ami, intrigué.

« Je veux dire que...je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Hermione nous quitterrai pour Malefoy et...et elle... »

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase tant sa gorge était nouée. Une larme perla à son oeil, qu'il s'empressa aussitôt de cueillir avec son doigt, pour qu'Harry le voit pleurer. Cependant, ce détail ne lui échappa et même s'il ne fit aucun commentaire là-dessus, Harry comprenait plus ou moins ce que ressentait Ron. Hermione lui manquait à lui aussi et même s'il s'était seulement écolé une heure depuis le déjeuner, il avait l'impression que cela faisait beaucoup plus longtemps que cela.

« Tu crois qu'il y a une chance qu'elle apparaisse dans la minute en nous disant qu'elle a totalement pété les plombs et qu'elle regrette tout ce qu'elle a dit ? » proposa Ron pour se redonner un peu d'espoir.

« Euh franchement... »

« Ouais, je sais, mais on dit bien que l'espoir fait vivre non ? »

« Ron, cette fois je pense vraiment qu'on a été trop loin. »

Ron baissa la tête, parfaitement conscient qu'Harry avait raison cette fois. Alors, il se leva lentement.

….

Drago et Hermione marchaient le long du lac en direction du château car une légère brise soufflait sur sa peau et elle commençait à avoir froid. Ils marchaient bras dessus dessous et Hermione avait sa tête posée sur celle de l'élu de son cœur et celui-ci lui caressait tendrement la joue. La grande porte de l'entrée était en vue.

….

« Ron est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce que tu fabriques ?! » s'écria Harry en lui courant après.

Ils arrivaient dans le hall d'entrée, dévalant la rampe d'escaliers spacieux, quand Peaves arrêta leur course en faisant devant eux des bruits grossiers et en leur bombardant divers objets apparaissant de nulle part.

« Rha !!! PEAVES DEGAGE !!!! » hurla Ron.

Le petit fantôme, surpris par le ton sur lequel le Gryffondor lui répondit, lui tira la langue et lui rota bruyamment à la figure avant de s'envoler et de traverser les étages de l'école. Harry rattrapa alors son ami.

« Bon alors !! Tu m'expliques oui ou non ?! » s'indigna Harry.

« Je… »

Mais la vue de la personne qu'il cherchait le coupa dans son début d'explication. Il s'élança alors dans sa direction, ignorant les protestations d'incompréhension d'Harry.

….

Hermione s'arrêta net quand elle l'aperçut. Drago suivit son regard et comprit, mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'exercer une faible pression sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour l'inciter au calme.

_Ne t'inquiète pas_

_S'il te plais ne t'en mêle pas_ répondit-elle.

Drago ne répondit pas mais lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Ils avaient maintenant parcouru la distance qui les séparait. Un gros silence gêné s'en suivit. Hermione cherchait quelque chose à dire mais ne trouvait pas ses mots. Heureusement, ce fut Ron qui fit le premier pas.

« Hermione je…je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé pour…pour tout à l'heure… » dit-il enfin.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Drago ressentait sa perturbation émotionnelle. Elle était choquée et ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à ça. Elle connaissait bien Ron et savait qu'il était trop têtu pour aller faire volontairement des excuses. Bien sur, il arrivait que lorsqu'Harry et lui s'embrouillaient, il marmonne vaguement des excuses à celui-ci, mais c'était totalement différent.

« Oh Ron… »

Et elle se jeta sur lui, le serrant fort dans ses bras (malgré l'horrible grimace de jalousie qui s'affichait sur le visage de Drago). Puis elle se recula lentement, les yeux brillants, et se replaça près du Serpentard.

« Hermione, je suis sincère, j'ai pas été très sympa…bon ok pas du tout même ! Mais je regrette. Ce n'est pas parce que tu sors avec…(il lança un regard de dégoût vers Drago)…lui…que cela doit nous séparer. Je…je tiens beaucoup à toi et je… »

Mais il ne put pas finir car une touffe de cheveux l'en empêcha, la jeune fille s'étant une nouvelle fois de plus jetée sur lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il en dise d'avantage, et qu'elle était aussi désolée. Elle se tourna à présent vers Harry, qui avait jusque là observé la scène en silence.

« Harry, est-ce que tu m'accepteras telle que je suis ? »

Son ami lui sourit.

« Bien sur Hermione, même si ça ne veut pas dire que je l'accepterai lui…(dit-il en désignant Drago du regard)…enfin pas tout de suite, il faudra tout de même du temps mais…ça devrait être possible s'il fait des efforts au niveau de son comportement social. »

Drago regarda Hermione dans les yeux, lui sourit, et répondit :

« On ne perd pas les bonnes habitudes, mais on peut tout de même les modifier légèrement… »

_Pour toi mon amour…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Voila c'est fini, alors comment avez-vous trouvé ? J'espère que vous avez lu jusqu'au bout et que ça vous a plu. Dites le moi, et si ça ne vous a pas plus dites le moi aussi et dites moi surtout pourquoi, merci beaucoup !!!


End file.
